


Quality Time

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel visits Dean at Bobby's. Dean waits up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quality Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kissbingo prompt body:chest. Thank you to mmmchelle for the readthrough and encouragement.

Castiel doesn't get to Bobby's until long after the sun has set. It's a warm summer night and the windows have been left open. Castiel can hear the crickets outside chirping loudly but inside, the house is quiet. At first he's convinced everyone's gone to bed, but a quick search reveals Dean in the living room, alone on the couch. His eyes are closed and his head is tilted back against the wall. There's an open book resting in his lap and an empty glass in his hand.

Castiel hesitates in the doorway, unwilling to disturb him. Curtains drift as a warm breeze blows in the window, and there's a faint clatter as a train passes through in the distance.

"Cas. I know you're there." Dean's voice is slurred with sleep and he opens his eyes without moving his head, fixing his gaze on Castiel.

"Yes, I am," Castiel says. He moves closer and sees the broken, bruised skin on Dean's forehead, just below the hairline. He frowns. "How was the hunt?"

Dean does lift his head now. "Could've gone better." He looks at the glass in his hand, checking the contents, then puts it aside.

"Apparently."

Dean raises an eyebrow. "Cranky old man ghosts. They're a real pain in the ass to deal with."

Castiel takes another step forward, then pauses, watching Dean carefully. He 's not sure how to proceed, Dean is just sitting there and Castiel wonders if he simply wants to be left alone.

"Oh, for god's sake, get over here," Dean says. He sounds exasperated yet amused.

Mystery solved, Castiel strides forward, approaching the couch. Yet when he tries to sit beside Dean, Dean grabs his arm, stopping him.

"No," Dean says, pulling Castiel up again. "Here."

"Where? I don't understand--"

Putting the book aside, Dean sits up and positions Castiel directly in front of him. With his hands on Castiel's hips, Dean tugs him forward. Confused once again, Castiel places a hand on Dean's shoulder to keep from falling directly on top of him, but that seems to be Dean's plan, which would make perfect sense if they were, say, lying in bed. Naked.

"What are you doing?" Castiel asks, more baffled than ever.

Dean rolls his eyes and puts a hand behind Castiel's knee, tugging until Castiel's knee is on the couch. Further manhandling by Dean results in Castiel straddling Dean's lap, a knee on either side of him.

"Now sit," Dean insists.

Castiel sits, resting his weight on Dean's legs. His hands are on Dean's shoulders and his coat is drapes over them both. "Dean, this is ridiculous."

"Yeah, it is," Dean says, snorting with laughter.

Castiel scowls. He suspects Dean finds him ridiculous. At least some of the time. But he likes when Dean laughs and he's pretty sure there's affection in his laughter, which Dean confirms by reaching up and kissing him. It's a slow, sweet kiss and Castiel enjoys the faint taste of whiskey on Dean's lips.

Dean leans back again and gazes up at Castiel with half-closed eyes, hands resting on Castiel's thighs. "So what took you so long, anyway?"

Castiel sighs. "Angels with daddy issues." He wants Dean to kiss him again.

"Ain't it always the way." Dean nods.

"Sadly, yes." Castiel decides to take matters into his own hands and reaches down to kiss Dean, his hand cupping the side of Dean's face. When he pulls back he brushes his fingertips over the bruised skin of Dean's forehead, leaving it smooth and unmarred.

Dean flicks his gaze upward, toward Castiel's hand. "Thanks, but I think I could have survived my injuries."

"It offended me." Castiel leans down and presses his lips to the newly healed skin.

Dean shakes his head, but he's smiling again. He sits up, wraps his arms around Castiel's waist and hugs him close. Face pressed against Castiel's chest, he nuzzles in beneath Cas's suit jacket and breathes in deep. It's a bit strange, with the sniffing, but Castiel goes with it, holding onto Dean and running his fingers through Dean's hair.

"This is a little less ridiculous," Castiel announces.

Dean snorts again, then kisses Castiel's chest. Or rather, kisses his shirt, but Castiel can feel the warmth of Dean's lips through the thin cotton of his button-down shirt. "Glad you're here," Dean mumbles, voice muffled.

"You waited up for me," Castiel says with sudden understanding.

"No shit." Releasing him, Dean leans back, rubs a hand over his eyes and yawns. "Sam went to bed hours ago. Bobby, too."

Warmth blossoms deep in Castiel's chest. Dean's words make him feel good. Wanted.

"How long you staying this time?" Dean asks.

"Several days," Cas answers. "A week, perhaps."

"Awesome." Dean smiles, his hands resting on Castiel's waist. "Then we'll have a chance to spend some quality time together, huh?"

Castiel frowns, puzzled. "By 'quality time', are you referring to sex?"

"Bingo." Dean pokes Castiel's chest, amused expression on his face.

"There will be much quality in our time together," Castiel confirms with a nod.

Dean looks as though he's about to start laughing again, but instead he pulls Castiel into a kiss. This time it's not as sweet, there's a hunger behind it and Castiel responds eagerly, deciding that yes, he likes sitting on Dean's lap, there's nothing ridiculous about it at all, especially when Dean's hands slide down over his thighs.

A floorboard creaks in the hallway. "Getting to be that a man can't get a midnight snack without finding something blasphemous going on in his own damn living room."

Dean pulls back, grinning. "Hi, Bobby," he calls out over Castiel's shoulder.

"Hi, yourself."

Castiel turns to see Bobby, clad in a green plaid bathrobe, shaking his head as he walks past. "It's good to see you, Bobby," he says.

Bobby stops. "I'd say the same, but you do know you're sitting on Dean's lap, right?"

Castiel nods proudly.

"I was just heading off to bed," Dean explains.

"Yeah, yeah," Bobby shuffles off, presumably into the kitchen for his snack.

Castiel is aware that Dean shares a room with Sam while he's at Bobby's, so their quality time will have to wait. Reluctantly, he slides off Dean's lap and stands, giving Dean a hand up from the couch. "See you in the morning," Dean says with a wink.

"I will go hang with Bobby," Castiel says.

"Right, you go hang." Dean grins, then kisses Castiel once more before heading to the stairs. Castiel turns toward the kitchen, eager to catch up with Bobby.

It's good to be back on earth.


End file.
